bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
02:05 i got em 02:05 i do 02:05 3 months ago 02:06 got the spider (web?) red-haired girl 02:06 good? 02:06 Let's hope that we get to kill Bertz very soon 02:06 Leona? 02:06 very descriptive 02:06 shes pretty...average 02:06 she's outclassed by the miles. 02:07 I mean, the previous PREVIOUS red-haired girl 02:07 Oh... 02:07 so am I still logging in properly or.. do I not qualify anymore xD 02:07 so 02:07 youre talking about Liza? 02:07 unlike gimu 10x rates 02:08 jkjk its Berdette 02:08 EU directly gives you the unit after certain pulls 02:08 yeah 02:08 with more crap 02:08 she good? ._. 02:08 got her as Anima 02:08 5 rs 02:08 -> Toutetsu (Anima) + 1 Trident Keys + 1 Mystery Frog + 1 Sphere Frog + 1 Burst Emperor + 2 Imps Arton 02:08 toutestu at 7* 02:08 free 2k merit 02:08 defensive rahgan 02:08 in a nutshell 02:09 just done with my salt farming 02:09 hm 02:09 and also 02:09 and i just farmed....1 kg of salt 02:10 I'm gonna use Leona, even if she's crap 02:10 but her sprite is so tiny 02:10 literal 5* quality sprite XD 02:10 really? 02:10 XD 02:11 yep 02:11 thinking of replacing Rosetta 7* with Leona tho 02:11 7* = 5* sprite 02:11 lol 02:12 oh Emmy 02:12 do you have some gamer gunk cleaner ginger? 02:12 what.... 02:12 ....no 02:12 gamer gunk cleaner ginger 02:13 oh! 02:13 nope 02:13 dun have any 02:13 XD 02:13 at least you know that tho? 02:14 I searched it XD 02:21 .... 02:21 I'm sorry 02:21 * Emmy4Rowgen hides 02:23 i never summoned a will before 02:23 till now 02:23 on eu >_> 02:23 02:25 what should i do?? evolve seria to 7* or maximize my 7* phoenix?? 02:25 phoenix 02:27 ok 02:27 thx bre 02:27 fifth time's the charm 02:27 let's do this 02:27 what?? 02:28 summoning?? 02:29 grahwen EX 02:30 good luck 02:30 may the RNG be with you 02:30 I feel like I should do that now 02:30 my team can beat it 02:31 do it 02:31 i just make mistakes >: 02:31 i just send some money to my paypal 02:31 and suicide by al means 02:31 tell me your squad bre 02:31 i hope im able tp bbuy gems now 02:31 I WANT THAT GL EXCLUSIVE OE 02:31 haile lead/griff/krantz/gazia/elza/isterio friend 02:32 i have like 3 from all those units 02:37 yo what 02:37 Max squad cost is higher than it was last time I checked 02:38 ye 02:38 +60 02:39 so bre 02:39 one of my friends had BB + MBB on their Zeru 02:39 pix 02:39 btw what's Berdette's SBB? 02:39 the final stats: 8277 / 147 / 148 / 2391 02:39 wait, nvm 02:44 welp bre 02:44 hikit 02:44 it's happening 02:44 Trading will be in BF 02:44 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:45 happening in EU 02:46 Important Building Level Milestones for the Auction House are as follows: 02:46 • Selling Units - Sell any Unit to a Friend who can Buy Units for a set amount of Gems. 02:46 Requirements: Auction House Level 1, Summoner Level 100. 02:46 02:46 • Buying Units - Purchase any Unit from players who can Sell Units for a set amount of Gems. 02:46 Requirements: Auction House Level 6, Summoner Level 450. 02:46 02:46 • Exchanging Units - Trade any of your Units for one of your Friends' Unit if you both have unlocked this option. 02:46 Requirements: Auction House Level 25, Summoner Level 495. 02:46 02:46 Expect full details about this brand new system when it is released, and get started right now to have the proper Summoner Levels! 02:46 WHUT 02:46 02:46 oh god that's disgusting 02:47 .... 02:48 and bre 02:48 some flavor text 02:48 "All myths surrounding this Blue House have now come to an end!" 02:48 best april fools joke ever 02:48 ( ﾟ ͜ʖ ﾟ) Why am I not getting my Omni evo daily login rewards. 02:50 so bre 02:50 also in EU 02:51 • Reverse Summon: Put back a Unit you just Summoned into the Portal and have an immediate refund. This feature only works for the Honor Summon Portal. 02:51 ..... 02:51 gg SHS 02:51 gg 02:51 100% sphere frog rate 02:51 or 100% breaker eze 02:51 * Zestna runs 02:53 so bre 02:53 check the details again 02:53 then check the date today :P 02:53 gg 02:54 look at the landing page 02:54 https://www.dropbox.com/s/o17lght4ggrmivn/Photo%201-4-16%2C%2010%2054%2001%20PM.png?dl=0 02:55 michplz 02:58 guys 02:58 i haev question 02:59 spit 02:59 what? 02:59 day 5 02:59 of 02:59 omni 03:00 login campaign 03:00 i didnt get it 03:00 i dont see a question 03:01 do i have to restart 03:02 u should have done that first 03:02 o.o 03:02 takes less time than asking if you should 03:03 In Russia Frontier 03:03 You don't equip spheres to a unit, now you equip a unit to a sphere! 03:04 ive restarted the game and still didnt get it 03:04 what should i do 03:06 lol 03:07 help :/ 03:08 ask gumi support maybe? 03:08 guys 03:09 I need a friend with Occult Treasure lead 03:09 wut 03:10 that would be 03:10 nyansterio 03:11 if it doesnt appear by tomorrow 03:11 the day 5 03:12 o/ 03:12 Hello 03:13 o/ 03:13 Hi, Tigor and D Man 03:14 hello 03:14 wats up with isterio leads 03:14 old men EX 03:14 grahwen WX 03:14 Old Men Trial 03:14 EX 03:14 Old d00d trial 03:14 oh, Zest stopped being a bread 03:14 I need a change 03:14 to de-stress myself from CA grind 03:15 now he's into goth loli 03:15 ..... 03:15 lol 03:15 strawz 03:16 yes Kagoo ? 03:16 Wait...so discussion mods still get a star? Hmm... 03:16 wellp i could always attack zest anytime now 03:16 the more you know~ 03:17 since he isnt a bread anymore but a loli 03:17 if only i wasnt watching anime 03:17 I took a run at separating the Sirius OE picture from that photo and re-coloring it. Cartoon work isn't really my strong point in photoshop but at least it isn't overly yellow with Japanese characters running through it. =) http://i.imgur.com/Tb8EHmT.png 03:17 Hallo 03:17 Hi 03:17 Hi 03:18 hey 03:18 Medblare 03:19 Should I have two eggs for breakfast, or two eggs for lunch 03:19 hmmm 03:20 Y not both? 03:20 I only have three eggs Q.Q 03:20 1 1/2 03:20 1.5 for each 03:20 1 for breakfast 2 for lunch 03:20 LOL 03:21 how do people eat eggs raw 03:21 Oh, brb 03:21 im ethan bradberry 03:21 Break the shell and eat 03:22 drink the yolk 03:22 yes 03:25 butbut 03:25 the white 03:25 is so goopy 03:25 I like to drink egg yolk but I don't know how to do the white 03:28 meep 03:28 o 03:29 dial 911 ? 03:29 you caused 9/11 03:29 egg white ? mix it with juice 03:29 strauss 03:29 Someone posted: 03:29 03:29 1. crack egg into glass. 2. hold glass to lips. 3. tilt glass such that the egg slides out of glass and into mouth. 3. close mouth and eat the egg. 03:29 I love how my lafiel's rec is higher than her defense 03:29 :p 03:30 Hey do any of you guys have trouble with Raid because ever since the update my game keeps crashing when I'm doing a battle in Raid 03:30 my manager is totally making fun on japanese culture right now 03:30 I'm cringing 03:30 everyone on internet does 03:30 * Zestna runs 03:30 true 03:31 LOL 03:31 everybody has been playing checkers, but i pay chess for years 03:31 No Cameron, I can do raid just fine. Are you on android? 03:31 No iphone 6s 03:31 so 03:31 anybody else using Iphone? I'm on windows so I can't really help 03:32 >michele lead 03:32 >Kira & Raaga sub 03:32 have tried gumi support? 03:32 wat 03:32 you* 03:32 ill try that 03:32 back to breaking barriers 03:33 maybe your problem is on the list, try browsing through that first. If you still can't find anything send a tickit 03:33 take 6 03:33 k thanks 03:33 good luck bre 03:33 yw 03:33 http://forum.bravefrontier-rpg.com/threads/chronicles-of-the-future-april-2016.70766/#post-424335 03:33 And now. BF EU is having a trading system now... 03:33 lolwat 03:33 most likely an april fools prank 03:35 Zest, your lafiel is oracle ? 03:35 Trading in BF EU? 03:35 yup 03:35 :p 03:35 Rip BF EU 03:35 once I got anima lafiel, bust it into merit cause I already raised the oracle one 03:36 strauss 03:36 try 6 03:36 this time i wont be stupid 03:37 Does anybody else have crazy allergies 03:37 6 what bre? 03:37 of EX6 03:37 oh 03:37 oldies trial 03:37 i die to human reasons 03:37 good luck, Bre 03:37 adnrng 03:37 lol, too bad, Zest 03:38 well its not like I care about types anyway 03:38 aurel and alice can take care of that 03:38 * Zestna runs 03:38 LOL 03:38 imagine 03:38 rec to rec conversion 03:38 my friend just got pranked by alim so hard 03:38 > gets a 7* door for elgifs 03:38 wut 03:39 > elgif is 7*, but the effect is just HoT 03:39 yep. just HoT 03:39 XDDD 03:39 wut?? 03:39 XD 03:39 LMAO 03:39 lol 03:39 thats cruel 03:39 and he said that its only a 1.5k hp regen 03:39 yes. 1.5K HP for a 7* elgif 03:39 well that elgif can save my ass when I did grahwen trial a days ago 03:40 Hello 03:40 since I didnt bring HoT unit 03:40 * Zestna hides 03:40 Hi rev 03:40 but its only for self 03:40 and that amount of heal is just atrocious LOL. 03:40 im short of 1 beiorg 03:40 so 03:40 After extensive googling 03:40 I will eat raw egg yolks and cook egg whites 03:40 I beat both trial x4 and Karl heresy trial 03:41 * Yapboonyew eats a muffin 03:41 that's not 03:41 oh 03:42 fyi yap is still a cat 03:42 zest 03:42 what was your team for EX6 03:42 as for Mich... 03:42 Randolph (lead) Gazia Nemeth Cyan Paris Isterio 03:42 (yes) 03:43 >Cyan 03:43 >Nemeth 03:43 lol 03:43 oldies for oldies that's just fair 03:43 alright zest wins bf 03:43 fyi I dont have HoT 03:43 (yes) 03:44 nemeth and cyan didnt have element negates 03:44 Does anyone know if there is another unit that has spark damage boosts BB gauge other than Sareas? 03:44 I stupidly have sacred crystal on gazia 03:45 sirius cyan chrome 03:45 avani 03:45 avani charla 03:45 Libera is bae 03:45 k that was random 03:45 * Yapboonyew leaves 03:45 wait 03:46 yap is not a cat anymore 03:46 yep 03:46 libera is poop 03:46 :P 03:46 oh yeah bre, the reason I can cope with that team was I slapped hit count sphere on randolph 03:46 he was doing the heavy damage wasnt he 03:47 reud OD 03:47 not only that, he gave my squad a lots of BC required to ignore that ares down (yes) 03:47 noice 03:47 guys will there be a 60 cost increase in global 03:47 time to yolo 03:47 * Blake Xi SBB spams on stage 2 03:48 drevas and grah dead (y) 03:48 onwards to stage 3! 03:48 GL (yes) 03:48 light did u get ur 60 cost 03:48 havent logged in yet 03:48 how do you get a 60+ cost? 03:49 if youre over lv 100 03:49 level up 03:49 level up your character first 03:49 I am over 100 haha 03:49 its automatically there now 03:49 um' 03:49 Seriously? Ill have to check 03:49 what do u mean light 03:49 really? That's good 03:49 light plz 03:49 if yo're level 100 03:49 level up first 03:49 you'll get +60 cost (y) 03:50 I kind of like that and hate it at the same time 03:50 I didnt get it lol is that a april fools joke 03:50 nope 03:50 im level 150 doe 03:50 it's legit 03:50 light 03:50 Im 113 and never got it 03:50 how much cost u has 03:51 I just hope that mifune and sirius OE isn't a joke 03:51 its legitimately legit 03:51 did you try leveling up 03:51 tig plz 03:51 it was broadcasted on march 31 (y) 03:51 Haha wow you got me' 03:51 yeah but 03:51 uhm 03:51 okay I'll stay optimistic about it 03:51 how do i get the 60 cost 03:51 (yes) 03:51 as we said 03:51 thats for the omni 03:51 level up once 03:51 oh 03:51 well tis gonna be a hard time to level up 03:52 im 185 and im not even into half 03:52 we told you that yesterday Ice 03:52 Im gonna be mad if its not there haha 03:52 oh i didnt see 03:52 i wasnt looking at chat 03:52 / 03:52 best place to level up 03:52 nah as long as you see it now, it's good (yes) 03:52 ?? 03:52 im at 03:52 uh 03:52 If only they had the karma explosion thing 03:52 vriksha, finished lanra 03:52 ikr 03:52 your latest quest 03:52 gives the most exp 03:52 ..... 03:53 that or the final quest of the previous map 03:53 wo im so excitefd 03:53 just finish grandgaia first 03:53 Unless it's Estria 03:53 kek 03:53 aaaa 03:53 pls be real 03:53 vriksha 03:53 i can finally et 03:53 get 03:53 60 cost 03:53 If i get trolled i swear lol 03:54 same 03:54 wellnot really 03:54 i trust them 03:54 oh wait 03:54 xp received x2?! 03:54 03:54 hell yeah 03:55 I would play but im in study hall :( 03:55 Ey, a star on the lounge 03:55 quest repeat is a thing now you know :p 03:55 sup star 03:55 yeah ik 03:55 but 03:56 wont work for me 03:56 since my items and inventory will get fll 03:56 grah down 03:56 TIME FOR OWEN 03:56 gl bre 03:56 cool 03:56 gl 03:56 Is "Image hosting site" confusing or... 03:56 wow that was fast 03:56 i wish the 03:56 i wish i can fight that grahwen thingy 03:56 Like isn't it kind of self explanatory 03:56 never mind 03:56 no star 03:56 rpbaboy get rekt'd 03:56 I think it's pretty clear mer 03:56 probably 03:56 RIGHT 03:56 yeah exactly 03:56 oh great he's overdriving 03:56 Unless you never got into internet 03:57 wait, never been into* 03:57 My manager added a comment, "what do you mean by image hosting site?" 03:57 get miti UBB 03:57 and I'm just sitting here like 03:57 tfw 03:57 out of hero crystals 03:57 Oh question how good is Juno Seto to you I have the 7 star anima but it's not as good as I thought 03:57 and out of fujins 03:57 ..... 03:57 PLEASE BE GENTLE 03:57 i can finally get a full 7 star squad 03:57 aaaaaaaaaa 03:57 AAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:57 plzbre 03:57 wow we said the same thing 03:57 aaaaa 03:57 bre pls before last stage I already burned all of my fujins 03:57 Just 03:57 DO IT 03:57 killed everyone except haile 03:57 (yes) 03:57 do it 03:58 but here's the thing 03:58 nice 03:58 I STILL HAVE 03:58 thats good 03:58 ALL 5 REVIVES 03:58 yeah 03:58 aww yes it's finally your time! 03:58 just hope owen doesnt get mad at ye bre 03:58 then he will die 03:58 to shine now DO IT 03:58 just kidding 03:58 * Blake Xi raises Medblare 03:58 mine 03:58 congratz 03:58 congratulation 03:58 now do it with single miti (yes) 03:58 lol 03:58 zestplz 03:58 don't 03:58 it was hard enough without laberd 03:59 and without hitcounts 03:59 did u finish it 03:59 victory is mine 03:59 I want that 60 cost :( 03:59 same 03:59 what levelr u 03:59 113 03:59 calm down and level up. It's going to be just fine 04:00 oh thats good 04:00 u can level up faster den me 04:00 what map u on 04:00 I dont do the quests haha 04:00 e wat... 04:00 they take too long 04:00 lolwut you serious? 04:00 free gems? 04:00 zest 04:00 i have a newfound respect for griff and elza 04:01 well bre I have a whole lot of respect for nemeth and cyan 04:01 I just dont have patience for that 04:01 gonna evo grah and owen over the weekend 04:01 no dark mecha god for grah 04:01 hm 04:01 no energy left eh 04:01 oh yes 04:01 My manager's manager just said that asian females are demure and quiet 04:01 only 3 runs of this 04:01 its weird how Owen is stricter than Grah yet Grah's a lot harder than owen 04:01 Breplz 04:01 only 3 runs of this 04:01 mich 04:01 quest 04:01 i did it (y) 04:01 evo dungeons are out omfor a month 04:01 and i will get to level up mg yes 04:01 manager 04:02 oh 04:02 *Manager's manager? 04:02 sweet 04:02 aaaaaa i love myself 04:02 that's just stereotype Mer 04:02 i love everyone 04:02 thank u 60 cost 04:02 And yes a month 04:02 Like this is a fortune 500 company 04:02 i will finally get my dreams 04:02 What are you serious 04:02 and they still say things like this 04:02 VMware 04:02 and not gonna leel up to 214 04:02 like 28 days or somethin 04:02 Brb :P going to next class 04:02 thank u 4 saving my time oe 04:03 I HAVE CONQUERED 04:03 later rev 04:03 conquered what lex? 04:03 * Dark Ice Lexida stands on top of grah and owen 04:03 is allanon good 04:03 lol 04:03 Yes 04:03 congratz 04:03 wwhats allanon good 4 04:03 gratz Lex 04:03 he's good for me 04:04 ^ 04:04 gratz lex but in the procces you have physically abused two elders 04:04 LOL 04:04 Stuff 04:04 everybody 04:04 guys 04:04 mich 04:04 golden lion and infidelity on mega 04:04 where's allanon good at 04:04 metal parade 04:04 * Yapboonyew is shot 04:04 * Zestna shot yap 04:05 Jewel Parade 04:05 hurrhurr 04:05 .. 04:05 don't use laser gun Zest 04:05 time to screw around with mega 04:05 OFF TO WATER FG 04:05 get dem water FG bre 04:05 oh ye bre 04:05 wow u guys r lucky 04:05 dont bring ele buffer if you can :p 04:05 u guys have 04:05 um 04:05 no iris? 04:05 mono element squads 04:05 :( 04:05 04:06 mega, haile or karl lead 04:06 I didnt bring iris back then 04:06 mega 04:06 and still get 1.5m 04:06 mega + zephyr 04:06 because 04:06 totally single element 04:06 //shot 04:06 haile it is 04:06 Use Grybe 04:06 gonna do this 2016 04 01